


Trust And Traps

by revenblue



Series: but you keep spinning 'round me just the same [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Perry's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: It's not safe, letting your guard down around your nemesis. At least, that’s what you were taught at the Academy.But Heinz, you can trust Heinz.





	Trust And Traps

You never thought you'd end up here. It's not safe, letting your guard down around your nemesis. At least, that's what you were taught at the Academy.

But Heinz, you can trust Heinz. He's proven that, time and time again. You trust him with your _life_. And that's why you're here, almost certainly walking into a trap. It wouldn't be Heinz without the trap.

You knock on the door. He's home, you know he is, and the loud crashing on the other side of the door confirms it.

"Perry the Platypus!" he says as soon as he opens the door. "You're early, I still haven't- but that doesn't matter. Come in!"

His apartment is cleaner than usual. The assorted parts are all stacked in neat piles out of the way, the carpet looks freshly-vacuumed, and you can smell something cooking. A stereo in the corner is playing a slow song, in a transparent attempt to "set the mood". You can't tell from listening to it what mood he was going for, exactly, but you're not sure it matters.

After all, you wouldn't be here in the first place if you couldn't accept his eccentricities.

He disappears into the kitchen almost immediately, absently humming along with the music, and you follow him.

Unlike the living room, his kitchen is a mess. Dirty dishes scattered on every flat surface, half-chopped vegetables on the counter, flour _everywhere_. You remove your fedora for safekeeping before any of the flour makes its way into the delicate machinery built into it.

It's not often that you get a glimpse into how he works. You always show up after the hard part is done, ready to destroy it all. Maybe that's why you arrived early today.

He moves with a casual grace, like he does this all the time. Knowing him, he probably does. "I wasn't expecting you for another half an hour," he says, barely looking at the vegetables as he dices them up into perfect cubes. He slides them onto an oven tray, grinning up at you. "Should have known you'd be early. That's the Good Guy thing to do, isn't it. Can you pass the- thank you, Perry the Platypus."

You sit back as he pours the - what is that? you can't tell - over the vegetables, and rest your chin on your hand to watch him, letting his voice wash over you. He's swaying to the music, tapping fingers against any available surface, constantly in motion.

After a while he slides past you with the tray, ruffling the fur on your head as he goes, and you feel yourself lean into his hand before you catch yourself. He doesn't seem to notice, bending over to slide the tray underneath whatever else is in the oven.

Then he straightens up, as much as he ever does, and turns back to you. "How about you?" he asks, leaning across the table.

You shrug, completely at a loss for what he's even asking. Luckily that seems to satisfy him, and he gives you his usual grin.

Then he reaches out to grab your hands, and everything's a blur of motion as he pulls you from your seat and back out into the living room where the stereo's still playing music.

You growl at him as he spins you around, but you can't put much force behind it, not when he's laughing and grinning like he's having the time of his life. Even if he trapped you again.

Besides, you think as he slows down, it wouldn't be Heinz without the trap.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a [tumblr prompt](http://revenblue.tumblr.com/post/164639911744/perryshmirtz-am-i-getting-this-right-i-want) (thanks Taff ♥). Shamelessly (re)posting here so there's more Perryshmirtz content :P


End file.
